


Freiflug - Wenn die Stunde schlägt [OS Projekt Reihe]

by BlackZama



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 22, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Tod, Täter - Freeform, Verlust, opfer, sterben, töten
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackZama/pseuds/BlackZama
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Goku Black/Zamasu





	1. Chapter 1

Willkommen bei Freiflug - Wenn die Stunde schlägt [OS Projekt Reihe]

Link zum Projekt: https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/69614/1#jump7472352

Bei dieser Projekt Reihe dreht sich alles um das sensible Thema `Tod und Sterben´ und dessen vielleicht eine oder andere Auswirkung.

Es wird wahrscheinlich ganz unterschiedlich werden: traurig, schmerzhaft, Herz zerbrechend, wahrscheinlich auch skrupellos

Ich werde den einen oder anderen, in sich jeweils geschlossene Oneshots schreiben, in denen es immer um Themen wie Tod, Töten, Sterben und/oder Verlust geht. 

Ich werde dieses Projekt in dem Dragonball Super Universum/ Fandom ansiedeln

Die Reihenfolge wird sehr durcheinander werden, zu 4 Punkten hatte ich schon eine Idee, bei den anderen kommt sicherlich noch der zündende Funke. 

Keine Ahnung ob es Okay ist, aber ich werde den einen oder anderen OS wohl etwas anpassen, mit dem ich mich wohl fühle. (z.B. Wenn ein Os in der 3ten Person sein soll, werde ich in der Ich- Perspektive schreiben. Alles andere wird bei mir nichts..)

Eine Deadline gibt es nicht.

Wichtig ist letztlich vor allem, dass irgendjemandes letzte Stunde geschlagen haben muss. In der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart oder Zukunft. Vielleicht auch nur in einem Albtraum oder einer Fantasie. 

~*~*~ Die Liste ~*~*~

1\. Euer Charakter leidet an einer unheilbaren Krankheit und wartet auf seine Erlösung. Der OS darf nicht mehr als 2000 Wörter enthalten und soll in der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben werden.

2\. Leitmotiv des OS: tödliche Rache. Ob euer Charakter über sein Handeln am Ende froh ist oder nicht, bleibt euch überlassen.

3\. Euer Charakter durchläuft nach dem Tod eines geliebten Menschen die fünf klassischen Phasen der Trauer: Verweigerung, Wut, Verhandlung, Depression, Akzeptanz.

4\. Euer Charakter hat nie vorgehabt einen anderen Menschen zu töten. Doch im Krieg wird der beste Mann der Welt zur mordlüsternen Bestie.

5\. Ein bereits verstorbener Charakter hinterlässt einer besonderen Person einen Abschiedsbrief. Mindestens 400 Wörter und in Briefform.

6\. Euer Charakter hat einen schlimmen Unfall (in welcher Form ist euch überlassen) und erliegt seinen schlimmen Verletzungen.

7\. Schauplatz des OS: ein Friedhof. Außerdem muss der Satz „Er/Sie ist jetzt an einem besseren Ort“ fallen. Genre: Horror ODER Schmerz/Trost.

8\. Der waghalsige Übermut eures Charakters wird ihm zum Verhängnis. Der OS muss mit mit einer philosophischen Frage (z.B. „War es das wert?“) enden. Erzählt werden soll in der 3.Personen-Perspektive.

9\. Die Farben „violett“ und „rot“ müssen in dem OS vorkommen, genauso wie der folgenschwere Satz „Du stirbst hoffentlich.“

10\. Der letzte Tag im ereignisreichen, langen Leben eures Charakters. Dazu soll sich das Lied Hurt von Johnny Cash angehört werden und eine Zeile in den OS (übersetzt und) mit eingearbeitet werden.

11\. Ein etwas längerer OS (mindestens 4000 Wörter). Sieben von euch gewählte Charaktere fallen den sieben Todsünden zum Opfer. (Hochmut, Habgier, Wollust, Zorn, Maßlosigkeit, Neid, Trägheit).

12\. Schauplatz des OS: ein Krankenhaus. Euer Charakter überlebt knapp, hatte aber eine aufwühlende Nahtod Erfahrung. Es soll in der Du-Perspektive geschrieben werden.

13\. Am Freitag, den Dreizehnten gibt es ein Gemetzel. Alle Charaktere, die in eurem OS auftreten, müssen auf mysteriöse ODER brutale Art ins Gras beißen. Genre: Humor ODER Horror.

14\. Held oder Feigling? Ihr habt zu entscheiden, ob euer Charakter für die Person, die er/sie liebt, sterben würde oder sie gar als Schutzschild benutzt. Es soll im Präsens geschrieben werden. Genre: Drama.

15\. Euer Charakter ist ein verurteilter Mörder und sitzt deshalb lebenslänglich im Gefängnis. Wird er/sie mit der Zeit Reue empfinden? Eure Entscheidung.

16\. Das schwierige und sensibel zu behandelnde Thema dieses OS: Selbstmord. Wer, wie, was, wieso, weshalb, warum? Diesmal alles ganz euch überlassen.

17\. Der OS soll sich um das entgegengesetzte Thema „Unsterblichkeit“ drehen, denn euer Charakter versucht dem Tod von der Schippe zu springen. Ob ihm das gelingt, bleibt wieder euch überlassen.

18\. Ein naturverbundener OS: Es ist Herbst und euer Charakter sinniert über die Vergänglichkeit des Lebens. Mindestwortzahl: 300. Übt euch doch vielleicht mal ein bisschen im Poetischen ;)

19\. Es ist Mitternacht (= Geisterstunde) und euer Charakter meint, die Toten zu sehen/zu hören etc. Ob real oder (Alb-)Traum bleibt eure Entscheidung.

20\. Positive Trauerbewältigung. Leitmotiv dieses OS soll das Zitat „Wenn man einen geliebten Menschen verliert, gewinnt man einen Schutzengel dazu“ (Verfasser unbekannt) sein.

21\. Es wird religiös. Glaubt euer Charakter an ein Leben nach dem Tod? An Himmel und Hölle? An das jüngste Gericht und Schuld und Sühne? Was erwartet ihn letztendlich?

22\. Legt eurem Charakter vor seinem Ableben/im Sterbebett nicht mehr als zweiundzwanzig letzte Worte in den Mund. An wen richten sie sich? Beinhalten sie ein Geheimnis? Ein Versprechen? Eine Abrechnung? Alles euch überlassen.


	2. OS 22 - Und doch war es nicht genug

22\. Legt eurem Charakter vor seinem Ableben/im Sterbebett nicht mehr als zweiundzwanzig letzte Worte in den Mund. An wen richten sie sich? Beinhalten sie ein Geheimnis? Ein Versprechen? Eine Abrechnung? Alles euch überlassen.

Keine Ahnung ob es richtig so ist, wie ich es hier gemacht habe… aber ein kleines Bisschen musste ich dazu schreiben. 

In diesem Fall geht es um Zamasu und Black.  
Der Null- Sterblichen Plan ist geglückt, doch der Tod klopft viele Jahre später bei einem an die Tür.

**

70 Wundervolle Jahre und doch annähernd nicht genug... Es ist Nichts in Gegensatz zur Ewigkeit.

Immer wieder verfluche ich den Fakt das mein Anderes Ich, sich in einen sterblichen Körper befand. Hätten wir die Super Dragon Balls doch nicht zerstören sollen?  
Sicher die Kraft von Ihm ist unermesslich.... Doch ist dieser Körper nur auf Zeit.

Sein Körper, den er einst von diesen Son Goku stahl, begann vor ein paar Jahren zu altern. Es begann mit einzelnen silbernen Haaren und leichten Fältchen im Gesicht. 

Es scheint dass die Körper der Saiyajin erst viel später altern, als die Erdlinge.

In den letzten zwei Jahren begann mein Geliebter abzubauen. Wurde schwerfälliger. Seine Kraft wurde weniger. Was soweit ging das er nun kaum mehr das Bett verlassen konnte.

Es tut so verflucht weh dabei zuzusehen wie Black langsam immer mehr ein Schatten seiner selbst wird.

Die letzten Tage... Sie machten mir Angst, denn Black schlief so viel mehr und aß kaum noch etwas. Das machte mir langsam klar dass Ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt, und ich schon sehr bald allein sein werde. Allein mit der Ewigkeit.

Ich wachte die ganze Zeit über Ihn, traute mich kaum zu schlafen, Aus Angst das ich am nächsten Morgen aufwache und Zamasu nicht mehr atmet.

Gerade war ich in der Küche, kochte Tee auf.  
„Zamasu?“ überrascht zuckte ich leicht zusammen, dreht mich zu Ihm herum.  
„Du kannst aufstehen?“ Die Frage ist dumm, Ja. Aber wie war das Möglich?   
Langsam kam mein Liebster zu mir. Schmiegt sich an mich.   
„Mir geht es Heute erstaunlich gut.“ Meine Arme lege ich um den Oberkörper. Drücke ihn sanft an mich.  
Ich freue mich sehr das es Ihm gerade gut gehen scheint. Aber gleichzeitig habe ich ein seltsam beklemmendes Gefühl.   
„Das ist gut.“  
„Wollen wir nach dem Tee, ein bisschen heraus gehen? Mir ist gerade nach einem Spatziergang.“ liebevoll kraule ich seinen Nacken. Hauche ein Kuss auf seine Lippen.  
„Sehr gern.“ ich löste mich von Black.

Schüttelte dieses Gefühl der Beklemmung ab und goss uns Tee in die zwei Teetassen.  
„Kann ich vielleicht... ?“ Magenknurren. ein Lächeln erschien auf meinen Gesicht.  
„Ein Moment, ich mache dir sofort etwas..“  
„Danke, Zamasu...“ seit langen hatte er wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht. Zamasus Wangen zierten ein zartes Rosa.

Rasch bereitete ich etwas zu und noch rascher hatte mein anderes Ich alles verputzt.  
Es war lange her das er mit so großen Appetit ass.  
Wieder dieses Nagende Gefühl, das dies irgendwie nichts gutes bedeutete.

Die letzten Tage dachte ich, dass es bald zu Ende geht und doch, scheint es heute mit einem Mal, nicht mehr der Fall zu sein.  
„Ich wäre dann soweit...“ ich räumte das Geschirr in die Spüle.

Zog dann meine Schuhe an.  
Gemeinsam verließen wir die Hütte die wir schon so lange bewohnten. Gingen durch den Wald denn wir über die Jahre zu lieben gelernt haben.

~

An einem See, setzten wir uns an ein Ufer. Beobachteten das glitzern des Wasser, lauschten den Vögel. Wir sprachen kaum, genossen einfach das beieinander sein.

Ich spürte ein Gewicht an meiner Schulter. Lächelnd sah ich zu meinem Partner, der seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter lehnte. Sah ihn gähnen.   
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja, sicher... Alles gut...“ ein leichtes nicken folgte.   
„Ich bin etwas Müde... Ist es Okay, wenn ich mich etwas ausruhe?“  
Sein Ki flackert leicht. Ziehe ihn mehr an mich heran.  
„Zamasu...“ es wird schwächer. Spüre wie seine Lebensenergie sinkt.  
„Black… Zamasu...“ Angst schnürt meine Kehle zu. Spüre wie meine Augen zu brennen beginnen. Hole tief Luft.  
„Ja, Natürlich.. Ich passe auf dich auf, Zamasu.“ sanft streichele ich durch sein weiches Haar.  
„Das ist schön, mein Lieber. Ich... Ich danke dir, dass Du immer da bist. Mein Herz und Seelengefährte. Ich liebe dich, Zamasu….“

**

Das war der erste OS dieser Reihe. Mal sehen wann der nächste Folgen wird. Schreibe ich ja noch an einer Story what i’ve done

Bin gespannt was ihr dazu sagen werdet. 

Bis hoffentlich bis Bald und bis zum nächsten OS.

Liebe grüße   
Hidelein/ NatsUruha / BlackZama


	3. OS 15 - Bedaure ich also?

15\. Euer Charakter ist ein verurteilter Mörder und sitzt deshalb lebenslänglich im Gefängnis. Wird er/sie mit der Zeit Reue empfinden? Eure Entscheidung.

Zu erst einmal:  
Ich wünsche Allen Lesern und Mitautoren ein Gesundes und schreibreiches neues Jahr. 

Zum Anderen:   
Vielen Dank, für die Favoriten einträge und den Kommentar. Habe mich wirklich sehr gefreut.   
Vielen, vielen Dank. :D

Nun viel Spaß beim lesen

**

„Hey Du! Aufstehen! Besuch für dich… Was ich nicht verstehen kann… So jemand wie Du hat Nichts anderes verdient als in einem Dunklen Loch zu verrecken.“ Der letzte Satz war wohl kaum für mich Bestimmt gewesen. Aber mir war es gleich.

Viel mehr wüsste ich zu gern, Wer der Gast war..

Der letzte Besuch war von meinem Pflichtverteidiger, vor der Verhandlung. Und die ist jetzt beinah ein Halbes Jahr her.  
„Na los Black! Beweg deinen Arsch zur Tür!“ Ohne eine Antwort von mir. Bewegte ich mich elegant zur Tür. Eine Klappe öffnete sich und ich steckte meine Arme durch, mit mir Handschellen angelegt werden können. Leider ziemlich fest.   
„Geht’s vielleicht mal etwas lockerer?“  
„Nein.. und jetzt beweg dich!“ Gut, dann muss es eben so gehen. Pff… 

Ich ging ein paar Schritte zurück, und wartete bis sich meine Zellentür öffnete. Erblickte den fetten unhöfflichen Wachmann, mit seinem Schlaksigen Kollegen. Oh man, was müssen meine Augen da wieder ertragen?  
„Mensch, Dodoria Du wirst ja auch immer fetter, Vielleicht solltest Du den Armen Tabble nicht alles Wegfressen.“ Ich grinste überheblich.  
„Halte deine verdammte Fresse und beweg dein Arsch.“ Blaffte der Trottel. Packte mich grob am Oderarm und ging mit mir in Richtung der Besucherbereiche.

Diese sind so errichtet, das der `Gast´ und der `Besucher´ durch eine dicke Scheibe getrennt sind. Die Kommunikation folgte über Telefone. Wahrlich Mittelalterlich.

Als wir ankamen, erblickte ich jemanden, den ich am Allerwenigsten hier erwartet hätte. Dies ist kein Ort für eine so Naive Seele, wie Er es ist.   
Pardon… War. Ich nahm das den Hörer in die Hand, nach dem ich mich setzte.  
„Kakarot…“  
„Black..“ Ach ja, diese Deppen von der Presse und ihre Skurrile Macke, Menschen sonderbare `Spitznamen´ zu geben. Alles nur, weil ich eine vorliebe für Dunkle, Schwarze Kleidung habe.   
„Bruderherz, was führt dich zu mir?“ Ich war wirklich Neugierig darauf, Was meinen Zwillingsbruder her führt.  
Die Sehnsucht, wird es wohl kaum sein. 

Mnhh… 

Er hatte mich damals nicht einmal Angesehen. Irgendwie Traurig. Ob er noch in den Spiegel sehen kann? Vielleicht will er noch etwas wissen, was damals vor Gericht nicht gesagt wurde? Wobei der Prozess, doch sehr Ausführlich war.  
„Du.. Sagtest das du die Menschen hasst.. Warum, ist Mal so dahin gestellt… Dein Hass ist sogar so groß, das Du Menschen getötet hast … Was schon schrecklich genug ist. Da Du so ganze Familien zerstört hast.. Aber..“ Kakarot stoppte in seinen Worten.   
„Aber… Warum Ausgerechnet meine Frau und meine zwei Kinder? Deine Neffen! Ausgerechnet sie! Du wusstest dass sie Alles für mich sind! Warum hast Du mich, zur Hölle noch Mal, am Leben gelassen?“ Ich hörte meinem Bruder geduldig zu, sah zu wie er den Tränen nahe war. 

Schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.  
„Kein Grund zu weinen, Bruder.. Die Menschen sind grausame Wesen, scheren sich nur um sich selbst… Die Erde und die Tiere.. Das Alles war ihnen vollkommen Egal… Stattdessen führten sie Kriege, immer und immer wieder, zerstörten Alles was auf ihren im Weg ist, töten sich sogar gegenseitig. Sei es wegen Macht oder dem Beschissenen Geld. Waren undankbar darüber das sie Leben, Exestieren durften. Verschwendeten Ihre gegebene Intelligenz so unnütz. Darum haben sie es Nicht verdient zu Leben!“ Ich musste mich beherrschen meine Wut nicht Aufkochen zu lassen.  
„Deine Furie von Frau gehörte dazu! Sie ließ dich knechten und doch war sie Nie zufrieden, Undankbares Weibsstück! Ich könnte Ewig über den Drachen wettern Aber das ist auf Dauer lästig.“  
„Sprich-..“   
„Ich spreche Über sie, wie es mir beliebt, Kakarot. … Nun die Jungen… das war etwas unschön… Sie waren zur falschen Zeit am Falschen Ort, Bruder…“  
„Monster! Du verfluchtes Monster!“ Mein Bruder wirkte gerade so, als wolle er mir an den Hals springen. So untypisch für mein friedfertigen Bruder.  
„Na, na, na, Kakarott.. Nicht so laut. Wir wollen doch nicht das dein Besuch vorzeitig Endet.“ Zähne knirschend holt er kurz tief Luft.  
„Und was ist mit All den Anderen Menschen? Das Alte Ehepaar aus dem Nachbarhaus? Die Junge Frau, dessen Kind nun Ohne Mutter Aufwächst? Den Polizisten und was weiß ich wer noch, Du umgebracht hast… Von dem wir wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wissen. Bedauerst Du überhaupt Irgendetwas davon?“  
„Wie schon gesagt, bei Gohan und Goten, tut es mir etwas Leid… Doch der Rest…“ ich sprach die restlichen Worte nicht aus. Soll er sich seinen Teil denken. Denn ich hatte meine Gründe diese Menschen zu töten. Punkt. 

Wäre ich nicht geschnappt worden, hätte ich weiteren Unrat von dieser Welt beseitigen können. Zum Beispiel diesen Vegeta. Kakarots selbstgefälligen `besten Freund´ zusammen mit dieser Schlampe von Frau und dessen Brut. Menschen die mein Bruder nicht braucht.   
Vielleicht hätte ich Chichi viel später töten sollen.   
Mnh.  
„Manchmal frage ich mich, Was mit dir passiert ist… Das Du zu einem Mörder wurdest.“ Mein grinsen, was zwischenzeitlich auftauchte, verschwand nach diesen Worten.   
„Du weißt Warum, Kakarot…“ Erinnerungen an einem Menschen werden wach, an den einzigen Menschen den ich je geliebt habe.  
„Nicht wirklich, Black… der tot von Za-…“  
„Wage es ja nicht seinen Namen auszusprechen! Lass IHN aus den Spiel!“  
„Sein tot Allein kann das nicht ausgelöst haben…“  
„Was weist du den schon? Rein gar nichts…“ Die Miene meines Bruders zeigte Wut.  
„Oh Doch… Ich habe Auch jemanden verloren den ich liebe.“   
„Tzzz, Naiver Trottel…“ Nun hat er mir doch tatsächlich die Laune verdorben. Aber was soll’s.  
„Noch etwas, Bruder?“ zum ersten Mal, sehe ich bei Ihm eine ausdruckslose Gesichtsmimik. Das verwundert mich schon, Wusste gar nicht das er so etwas drauf hatte. Bevor ich Kakarot von dieser Hexe befreit habe, war er immer ein Strahlemann gewesen. Ließ sich nicht einmal davon stören das mein Partner Ihn nicht besonders leiden konnte. Doch nun ist von diesem nichts mehr übrig.  
Kakarot wirkte tatsächlich ernster. Diese Miene ist wirklich Neu an ihm.  
„Also?“ Die Besuchszeit dürfte auch bald herum sein.  
„Heute ist das letzte Mal, das Du etwas von mir siehst oder gar hörst.“  
„Ach so? Warum das?“ Mein Bruder schüttelte kurz den Kopf.  
„Du bist ein gewissenloses, Kruppeloses Monster ohne Reue! Du-…“ Kurz schloss er die Augen, eh er weiter sprach.  
„Du bist nicht mein Bruder, Black.“ Schmerz war für einen kurzen Moment in seinen Augen zu lesen. Doch nicht für lange.  
„Turles ist vorlanger Zeit gestoben…“ Mit diesen letzten Worten henkte er den Hörer ein und stand auf, verließ den Raum ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken.

Der Mensch ist das wohl grausamste Tier.   
Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste wüten sie auf der Erde, zerstören sich gegenseitig und quatschen etwas über Moral und so einen Scheiß. Und wenn es darauf ankommt, verstoßen sie ohne Mit der Wimper zu zucken, ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut. Sei es Onkel, Tante, Mutter, Vater, Großeltern, die Schwester oder gar der eigene Bruder.  
In diesem Punkt ist Kakarot wohl kein Stück besser als die anderen dieser Spezies.

Bedaure ich also, was ich getan habe?   
Nein, kein Stück.  
Ich werde einen Weg finden mein Werk zu vollenden und wenn es das letzte ist was Ich tu.

**

Ende.

Ihr werdet sicher etwas verwirrt sein…   
Black, Turles?? Was den nun?

In dieser Geschichte ist es Turles, mit den Charaktereigenschaften von Black.   
Und wie Oben zu lesen War, war der Name `Black´ eine Erfindung von der Presse.

Warum Black/ Turles so wurde?   
Der Hass auf die Menschen? Vielleicht hat der Verlust seines Partners Zamasu, ihn den letzten rest gegeben… wer weiß das schon.  
Und warum ausgerechnet diese obigen Personen? Für einen kurzen Moment hatte ich darüber nachgedacht tatsächlich zusammenhänge zu Zamasus Tot zu schmieden… Habe die Idee wieder verworfen… war mir zu kompliziert… bzw. Anstrengend… und wer weiß wie weit es ausgeartet wäre. xD  
Also überlasse ich es Euch, ob ihr euch eine Story dazu zusammen fantasieren wollt oder nicht.   
Der OS is schon eine ganze weile Fertig, Im Notizbuch… musste ihn nur noch Abtippen… war erst zu Faul und dann kam mir meine neu erworbene PS4 in die quere.  
Ghost of Tsushima ist so ein schönes Spiel…. *_*

*räusper*

So genug von mir.   
Über eine kleine Rückmeldung freue ich sehr.  
Bis bald und hoffentlich bis zum nächsten Mal.   
Liebe grüße   
Hidelein / NatsUruha/ BlackZama


End file.
